


Ichigo

by Shadofu



Series: Négatif [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, M/M, very light slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadofu/pseuds/Shadofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo du point de vue de son hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichigo

Ichigo ne doit pas mourir.

Ichigo est son seul lien avec le monde réel.

Ichigo est la seule preuve de son existence.

Et puis, Ichigo lui donne des chewing-gums.

Alors, non, Ichigo ne doit pas mourir.

**\------------**

Parfois, Shirosaki envie Ichigo pour toutes ces belles couleurs qu’il arbore : le orange de ses cheveux, le marron de ses yeux, le bronze de sa peau et même le léger rouge de ses lèvres.

Mais le Hollow trouve plus beaux encore ses yeux dorés et sa langue bleue.

**\------------**

La seule faiblesse que tolère Shiro chez son roi, c’est lorsqu’Ichigo se laisse aller à gémir entre ses bras.

**\------------**

Shiro n’aime pas partager.

Pour l’instant, Ichigo semble inconscient de toutes ces jolies filles (et de tous ces beaux gosses) qui gravitent autour de lui. Mais quand il s’en apercevra…

Shiro voudrait enfermer Ichigo dans son monde intérieur, comme une belle princesse prisonnière plutôt que comme un roi, et lui, à défaut de prince charmant, serait un geôlier des plus attentifs…

**\------------**

Ichigo est beau, fort, intelligent et a le sens de la répartie.

Normal, il ressemble à son Hollow.

**\------------**

Quand Ichigo le fixe de ses yeux furieux, la bouille ensanglantée, Shiro craque et le laisse gagner.

**\------------**

Shiro pense qu’Ichigo doit avoir les muscles du front bloqués à force de froncer les sourcils comme ça.

Ichigo pense que Shiro doit avoir les muscles de la mâchoire bloqués à force de sourire comme ça.

Zangetsu les regarde et pense que ces deux-là devraient se détendre de temps en temps.

**\-----------**

Shiro n’aime pas qu’Ichigo lui résiste.

Shiro n’aime pas se sentir coupable.

Shiro n’aime pas qu’Ichigo lui crie dessus.

Shiro n’aime pas se sentir blessé.

Shiro n’aime pas qu’Ichigo le regarde d’un air déçu.

Shiro n’aime pas sentir son cœur se serrer.

Shiro aime quand Ichigo soupire, lève les yeux au ciel et lui pardonne d’un sourire.

Shiro aime sentir son pouls s’accélérer et la chaleur d’Ichigo contre lui.

**\-----------**

Parfois, quand il s’ennuie, Shirosaki se demande : _Aurais-je été ainsi, si Ichigo n’avait pas été Ichigo ?_

Et puis il se secoue et court embêter Zangetsu.

**\-----------**

Faire couler le sang d’Ichigo a quelque chose de jouissif, mais ça, Shiro ne l’avouerait pour rien au monde.

Manquerait plus qu’on le prenne pour un sadique.

**\-----------**

Pourquoi Shiro hait Ichigo ?

Parce qu’il lui ressemble trop.

Pourquoi Shiro aime Ichigo ?

Parce qu’il lui ressemble assez.

 

 


End file.
